The present invention relates to an integral picture frame with a quick changeable flexible decoration part, and in particular, to an integral picture frame comprising a plurality of ribs and thereby defining a plurality of compartments for facilitating the engagement of the flexible decoration part onto the front surface of the picture frame by simple deformation of the peripheral edges of the flexible decoration part.